Lonely Nights
by SessxKag
Summary: She was seeking something and... only he was able to provide it.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**: Standard disclaimer applies: I write purely for my own enjoyment. Creative prowess for Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahsi.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Kagome/Naraku pairing. It will be a little on the dark side (since I can't imagine them being together any other way) with implications of rape and sadomasochism so if you are squeamish please do not read. You have been warned. There is a lemon, it is rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome knew that it was wrong but she couldn't prevent herself from going. She's tried, countless times, but his hold was too strong. The things that he could do for her, the pain that he could bring, the pleasure, it was indescribable. It was sick, it was twisted but she needed it, just as she needed air to breathe.<p>

She was tired of playing the role, of being sunshine and roses all of the time. Being compared to the undead, having Kikyo constantly thrown in her face by one careless hanyou does things to a person. Especially when Kikyo should be slowly decomposing within the earth. However, she has become quite the accomplished actress.

By all rights she was in Kikyo's time and as long as she was here, as long as Inuyasha kept comparing her to Kikyo, she would never be good enough.

There was a stain on Kagome's pure heart and with each of Inuyasha's barbs thrown her way, the stain only grew. She didn't notice it however, she was too busy focusing on other things, like the constant barrage of demons trying to steal the Shikon shards she possessed.

Instead of running away from these battles as she often did, depending on her friends to protect her, she would be at the forefront of every fight. With each knock backwards onto the ground, each slash of claws tearing into her skin or nip of fangs; she would relish in the pain inflicted by the enemy and began to find comfort in them; for with each cut or bruise she was able to _feel_. The emptiness, the void she felt in her heart was gone, Kagome felt alive once more.

But those days were becoming a rarity, as more time passed and she came into possession of more shards. She has tried self inflicted pain but it just wasn't the same, the adrenaline was missing from the battles and soon it became tedious.

Then one day while walking to a hot spring after the group had made camp, the gods, the fates granted her mercy. Kagome couldn't help but find it highly ironic that the Gods would grant her mercy in this but had refused to give her guidance, patience, love or strength?

A stinging slap to her face pulled her from her musings. The throbbing pain that the slap left in its wake was glorious and she couldn't stop the whimper of pure pleasure that escaped her lips. His rich baritone was against her ear as he whispered.

"Now, now, now my little miko."

Their encounters had started approximately nine months previous, bred from her desire to be harmed and his interest in contributing to her demise. While completely unexpected, it was one of the few things in this era that Kagome welcomed with glee_._

After another one of their gruesome battles, he had sensed a change in the miko and later while she was alone bathing in the hot spring, he observed her making tiny cuts in her arm. He decided to confront the miko and suggested an... agreement.

Kagome knew better, he was the enemy but if his attacks on her group of friends, his demented schemes were any indication to the pyschopath that he truly was, she had no choice but to agree. She sold herself, her body for his domination.

One of his tentacles reached out entwining in her raven locks and tugged savagely at her hair as he pulled her head back, azure met crimson.

"I do not like being igorned."

He reached down and cupped her face in his hands, dragging a claw against her cheek, he could smell the metalic of her blood as it trailed down her face. He looked into her eyes, seeing the lust, the longing she had for him and he leaned forward crushing his lips against hers. He nipped her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth, she acquiesced. Their tongues mingling, fighting for dominance. She finally relented, allowing him to dominate the kiss, melting against him.

One of his tentacles wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms against her side as he pulled her body into his. She could feel the beating of his heart as he held his hard, muscular chest pressed firmly against her back. As she struggled, he held firm, lifting her petite form clear off the ground as he spun around and compressed her shaking body between him and a coveniently placed tree. She could feel his warm breath on her exposed neck as he held his face against hers, she felt the rough bark pressing into her bare back.

She swallowed hard, her body trembling with a combination of apprehension and anticipation. He stepped back, dragging her from the darkness of the woods, to a moonlight illuminated clearing. Her knees scraping against the rocks and debris on the forest floor, rubbing them raw.

"Ughh," she blurted out as he shoved her face down in the dirt, pinning her down with his knee pressed roughly into her lower back.

Her cries of pleasure now stifled by the ground below her, One of his tentacles reached around her and took her wrists forcefully twisting her arms behind her back. Although her face was buried in the earthen floor, she could feel his lecherous eyes roaming her body. Gasping for breath, her heart pounding, she trembled as she awaited his next move.

"P...please..." she whimpered, turning her face towards her captor. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Yes," he agreed, casting a devious grin as he took in her naked form. "You will."

* * *

><p>AN: This is as far as I've gotten with this story so far and I decided to just go ahead and post what I have. Please let me know if you would like for me to continue it. There are a few ideas that I have running through my mind.


	2. The Middle

**A/N: **I apologize for it taking so long for me to update this story. My son was sick so this story was put on hold for a little while. This chapter is a little on the short side only around like 500 words but hopefully you will find it entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Middle<strong>

* * *

><p>"What would your friends think if they were to see you now? Begging for my attentions, for me to complete you?"<p>

Kagome stiffened under his touch, eyes wide at the implication of that question.

Naraku laughed at the scent of her fear and mercifully he decided to reassure her, "Fear not my sweet, I have no intention of informing your comrads of our trysts. I enjoy your wanton behavior far too much to have it end."

She went lax once more, reveling in his attentions to her body. She didn't care what happened to her but she didn't want her "fun" to jeopardize her friends' lives. Kagome knew that he would take immense pleasure in destroying them but she knew that he derived more pleasure from tainting her. Destroying all vestiges of purity and light from her heart, he'd even told her this during one of their first meetings.

"Such a pretty little mouth you have; I have the perfect use for it."

She watched as he stepped back and began to remove his clothing, the layers of his kimono slowly pooling at his feet, one by one. Naraku was beautiful, it was difficult to admit at first, but she could no longer deny her attraction to him; especially after their encounters turned to a sexual nature.

Naraku's body was lean but magnificently built, his alabaster skin a beautiful contrast to his onyx tresses and crimson eyes. He stepped out of the pool of robes at his feet, stopping when he was inches from her.

He gripped his erection with one hand, grabbing her by her hair with the other, pulling her forward. "Come little one, let's put that mouth of yours to good use."

She watched as he slid his hand up the length of his shaft, a small spot of moisture on the tip beading until it trailed slowly down the head.

His tentacles wound about her upper thighs, keeping her in place as she reached forward to grasp him. Long fingers fell away, giving her complete access to his manhood.

He tightened his grip on her hair, shoving her face onto his cock. He thrust into her mouth, gagging her as he pushed deep into her throat. He pulled out and pushed in again, holding her by the hair as he held her head still, her mouth slobbering and gagging on his long, thick cock. He held it there for several seconds, listening to her choking sounds as she tried to adjust to his manhood filling her throat. Her body thrashed around, but he held her head still, loving the feeling of her throat clenching at him. He pulled out of her mouth, slapping her in the face with his saliva covered cock.


	3. The Middle Part 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing except this plot! I write purely for my own enjoyment. Creative prowess for Inuyasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Kagome/Naraku pairing. It will be a little on the dark side with implications of rape and sadomasochism so if you are squeamish please do not read. You have been warned. There is a lemon, it is rated M for a reason.

**Lonely Nights**

**Chapter 3: The Middle (part 2)**

Naraku looked at her, mesmerized. This girl, barely a woman, was so enticing in her innocence. Her uncertainty of what she should be doing was highly entertaining… but more than that, it was _exciting_. He had claimed many ningen but none as intriguing as Kagome, he had plans for this one.

"More." he demanded harshly.

Kagome complied by taking the tip of his cock between her lips and softly sucking. He once again fisted his hand through her hair, pulling her onto him forcefully. A guttural moan escaped her mouth at the painful surge, causing her to pause momentarily. Slowly, she lowered her mouth over him once again, taking as much of his length into her as she could.

He watched her, thoroughly enjoying the view as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her saliva coating his cock. The feeling of her tongue as it stroked the underside of his cock were preternatural and soon he could not control himself; his hips began to thrust in rythmn with her strokes in an effort to force more of himself down her throat. The sight of the Shikon priestess sucking his cock was intoxicating.

Naraku released three more tentacles from his back, searching for the luscious flesh of the girl before him. Kagome didn't notice the addtional tentacles until they were touching her searing flesh. These appendages differed from the others in their thickness and texture. While the tentacles that held her firm were large and coarse, these were slender and slick to the touch.

Two traversed over her breasts, teasing her while wrapping around her mounds, their tips moving to play with her tender nipples. Wrapping around the rosy peaks, varying between pleasurable strokes to painful twisting.

The third serpentined down the shaking muscles of her stomach to the juncture between her legs, Kagome instinctively clamped her legs together.

"Open your legs miko." Naraku commanded as he used his foot to spread her legs apart. The thick tentacles that bound them now also held them apart, spread wide so that she could do nothing to halt Naraku's advances.

The appendage slipped through her folds of her pussy, rubbing against the clitoris hidden within. She quivered with anticipation, her hands that were braced on his thighs squeezing the firm muscle beneath them unintentionally.

She, however was quickly reprimanded wih a hard slap on her rear by a fourth appendage, the stinging from the snap causing heat to pool in her pussy. The blending of pain and pleasure blurring into such a feeling of pure euphoria that she was teetering close to the edge, one push and she would fall into the black hole of this exquisite pleasure.

Only Naraku was able to make her feel this way, to bring her to these heights and make her feel so _alive_. He was her angel of mercy and torture, and no one would ever be able to understand her like he did. The darkness in her heart was soothed by this savage beast.

The extension that was moving amiably against her clitoris pressed upward, past her folds and into her hot, wet channel. Energized by his intrusion into her sanctuary, Kagome doubled her efforts on his arousal, she moaned blissfully as a small trickle of moisture seep down her thighs.

The smell of her blood mixed with her arousal was his undoing, and Naraku roared loudly, the sound echoing in the woods. Clutching at her head as he shuddered, he thrust his pulsing member as far as ihe could her throat, hissing as he spilled his load, "Take it… take it _all._"

Nearly vomiting at the ejaculation, Kagome swallowed as much of his seed as she could, unable to stop little that seeped out of her mouth and driveled down her chin. When he finally stopped ejaculating, she pulled back and took her fingers to swipe the remainder from her mouth slowling sucking each finger one by one, making sure not to miss a single drop. She then turned her attentions to Naraku's rapidly deflating member and lapped the essence that remained.

He watched, as his breathing evened out, as she cleaned him slowly, taking care not to miss any of the fluid.

"Such a good little pet," he praised her while chuckling darkly, the sinful look in his eyes making them shine as rubies.


End file.
